Tournament of Nightmares
by Silently.Lost
Summary: A new challenge in the city of tokyo, japan has been issued to the bladebreakers. They think it's a normal tournament but they're highly mistaken. During everything that happens a new emotion settles into everyones hearts.


Hey guys' another sailor moon crossover obviously…as you can see I favor these. Well this one is beyblade and sailor moon…again…I basically have the same couples but anyways the couples are:

Kai may seem OOC though…he might even be really really OOC, actually he is really OOC.

* * *

"Hey you guys' Mr. Dickenson just called and said we have an upcoming tournament and guess what?" Kenny said

"What Kenny?" Max said

"The tournament's in Japan, Tokyo to be exact" Kenny replied

"Wow that's so cool can't wait…I heard food there was great" Tyson replied with a grin

"…"

'Japan…maybe I'll see Usagi again' Ray thought with a far away look

"Yoo-hoo Ray did you hear…we're going to Tokyo, Japan isn't that great!" Tyson said while doing a little dance

"When do we leave?" Kai asked

"Oh, we leave tomorrow morning so we can arrive there in the afternoon"

"That would be good well you guys I'm going to go out for a walk" Ray said

"Ok but be back soon we all need the rest"

Ray just nodded, grabbed his blade then left.

* * *

(With Ray)

'I wonder if Usa will still be there I hope so she was great to be around with and play with I wonder how she is' Ray sighed and looked around to find that he had arrived at the river bank.

He went down to the river and sat down. He was so into his thoughts/memories that he didn't notice Kai sit down beside him, until Kai talked to Ray.

"Ray"

"Huh, oh hi Kai why are you here?"

"Followed you since you seemed out of it"

"Ya my childhood friend is there…in Tokyo, Japan"

"How'd you guys meet if you were in Asia and her in Japan?"

"Went there when I left my home town…I traveled around"

"…"

"So how much were they annoying you when you left?" Ray said with amusement

"More than enough to make me leave"

"Uhuh so have someone in Japan to remember?"

"…actually yes…"

"Well who is it and how'd you guys' meet?"

"Well I ran from my grandfathers' to escape from his damn yelling and coincidentally it was raining when I left and raining hard…that was when I met her she was walking down the street as if she had no where to stay. Then she turned as if she sensed me and saw me then started running for some reason…so I went after her, and god she was fast but I was able to keep up to her…soon she slipped so I helped her up…she seemed a bit rude but after talking with her she had a reason to be soon we became friends…but she had an illness I didn't know what it was but she said she knew but I had to leave so I couldn't stay so she gave me something to remember her by and I still have it"

"Wow what was her name? And no offence but that's the most I've ever heard you say and wow that's amazing…but yea what was her name and what'd she give you?"

""Her name was Alexia; I gave her a nickname that she liked when I called her that since Alexia was a mouthful"

"What did you call her?"

"Alex, when she heard that she didn't want anyone else to call her that…she was weird"

"Interesting, but what did she give you?"

"She gave me this pulls out a necklace" The necklace had a silver chain with a small charm. The charm was of a Ying-Yang with a Chinese symbol of love in the black part and the symbol of forever was in the white part. On the back it had the Chinese symbol of Honor while a dragon curled around the whole charm as if it were protecting it.

"Wow that's really nice….you do know it's all in Chinese right?"

"Yes I know so I figured she was from China somewhere"

"Yea same I would suspect that to…we should go back now it's starting to get dark" Ray started to get up

"Sure and Ray"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone what we talked about and what I turned into" Kai said with a glare while getting up and started heading toward Tyson's house with Ray

"No problem Kai, no problem" while patting Kai on the back twice before

"Ray…don't touch me"

"Ok, Ok sorry"

They soon arrived at Tyson's only to realize that everyone was in bed, so they crept into the room, changed and then went to sleep.

* * *

This Chapter is done and votes who you want Minako to be with…or you can make a character and I can put that for her…of course I would say who made an all so yea tell me peoples.

Couples:

Serena/Ray

Amy/Kenny

Rei/Max

Makoto/Tyson

OC/Kai

Poll: Minako Coupling

R&R


End file.
